Chocolate
by ariathal2410
Summary: Never steal chocolate from Allen. Though Tyki's not sure he actually minds the consequences. Poker Pair, High school AU, Red! Allen, Valentine Fic


**AN:** Allen's 17, Tyki's 20 and still in school cos he failed a grade, and was enrolled a year late. Ugh, I need to write more…

 **WARNINGS:** Boy x Boy (don't like, don't read), possible OOC, light(?) swearing, chocolate smooching, it's 3am…

 _Disclaimer:_ Don't own D. G-M or any of its characters

* * *

Tyki had been in Allen's room a million times, but there was something about it that he could never quite get used to. There was always this strange feeling in his gut that he couldn't quite pinpoint. But he brushed the thought aside as he entered the small room, the red-haired teen getting up to greet him. Tyki had gotten a tonne of chocolate this Valentine's, as expected, and was now fulfilling his promise to give Allen at least half. The teen was almost three years younger, and smaller to boot, but he had an appetite twice as large as Tyki. Allen perked up immediately when Tyki handed him his bag, the man rolling his eyes fondly in response. The younger immediately plopped onto the ground in the middle of the room, dumping the contents of the bag on the floor. He scooped all the chocolate towards him, carefully putting back everything he didn't want (that being Tyki's school things).

Allen immediately tore into the chocolates, humming happily when he found particularly good ones. Tyki shook his head in exasperation, plopping down near the teen and watching him go. In hind sight, it was never a good idea to steal Allen's food, but Tyki didn't even really think about. He took one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, not noticing the way Allen's head snapped towards him and promptly narrowed his eyes. Allen was on top of him before Tyki even realized he was moving. The red-head pressed his mouth to Tyki's, pushing his tongue inside as his fingers tangled in the man's hair to hold him still. Tyki could barely breathe, let alone make himself react. He sat their frozen while Allen scooped the chocolate out of his mouth, their tongues brushing gently, and brought it into his own. Not once did he break eye contact. The red-head retracted with a low growl, biting Tyki's lower lip while he pulled away.

"Don't steal my chocolate. Bitch." His eyes were half-lidded, his voice threatening, but all Tyki could focus on was the fact that that was really kind of _hot_. He swallowed the remnants of melted chocolate as Allen got out of his lap and moved back to his place beside the sweets. Tyki took a quiet breath as his mind slowly begun to work.

He had never kissed a guy before. Hadn't even really considered experimenting before, being perfectly content with woman. But now that he thought about it, _really_ thought about it. Allen was _hot_. And kind of perfect really. He was everything Tyki wanted. Feisty and playful as anything, but also endlessly sweet when the urge struck him. He was strong, perfectly capable of defending himself, but he had no problem letting others take care of him (within reason). He was also very loyal and protective, perfect for if they decided to extend their family. Not to mention their shared love of poker. Damn, Allen was perfect and Tyki hadn't even realized it. He swallowed hard, looking over the teen in front of him. The red-head's eyes were roaming over the chocolates remaining, picking them off one by one. He kind of looked like a predator eyeing its prey. That should not be as hot as it clearly was.

Tyki bit his lip as he watched Allen's hand hovering, his mind formulating a plan. It probably wasn't a good plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. There was one chocolate left. Heart-shaped with a scrawled indentation reading "kiss me". Tyki eyed it appraisingly, eyes flicking momentarily back up to Allen who was concentrating on the rapid-fire text messages he was receiving. Only Lavi would text that fast and continuously. Tyki frowned. Now that he thought about it, Lavi was pretty good-looking too. Did he have competition before he had even begun? No. Now wasn't the time to think about it. He knew for a fact that the two weren't dating, so it didn't matter. Yet. Instead, he plucked the last chocolate out of the pack. Allen froze immediately upon hearing the sound, slowly turning his head to stare Tyki down.

Tyki met his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and slowly put the chocolate on his tongue. He let it sit there for a moment, just long enough for Allen to read it, before withdrawing it into his mouth. Allen stared, then his eyes flicked up to take in Tyki's "innocent" face. His eyes narrowed, then he pounced. The man was ready this time, catching Allen as he landed in his lap, but he was still almost bowled over by the force. Not that it mattered really. Not when Allen's mouth was on his again. He took a moment to savour the feeling before pulling the teen flush against him. He fought for ownership of the chocolate, tongues clashing as they both struggled for dominance. Allen growled lightly (and _dammit_ , that shouldn't be hot!), tugging Tyki's head back to deepen the chocolate-brawl-kiss.

Tyki barely held back a moan as Allen coaxed his tongue back towards his own mouth. The man allowed the movement, the quickly melting chocolate sliding into the teen's mouth easily. Allen practically _purred_ when he regained the sweet, letting Tyki explore his mouth to his heart's content until they needed to come up for air. Allen finally swallowed his chocolate, his cheeks flushed and his breathing hard. Tyki grinned, pupils blown and heart pounding as he took in the sight in front of him. Perfect. Allen huffed.

"You could have just asked, you know." He said matter-of-factly, slightly out of breath. Tyki smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked teasingly, Allen simply rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips, turning back to rummage through the packaging, searching for more chocolate. He was still sitting in Tyki's lap. The man grinned, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He could definitely get used to this.

 **~ END ~**

* * *

 **AN:** Mmm chocolate… Hope you enjoyed!

 **Omake:** _Approval_

Mana stared him down appraisingly, arms crossed and all the world looking like an angry mother bear. Neah had made _popcorn_ , the shit. Very occasionally Mana's face would shift thoughtfully, before melting back into its current frown. Allen was sitting patiently beside his father, waiting for his approval. And yes, it was needed. Allen loved his father more than anything in the world, especially after the accident that nearly killed them, and would take his word as law. Tyki sat there nervously, resisting the urge to wring his hands. Or run. Running seemed like a good idea right about now.

"You want to date Allen." The man said again, slowly, as if he hadn't heard it right the first ten times. "As in, a proper relationship. With dates and stuff."

"Yes." Tyki confirmed breathlessly, _again_. Neah was _grinning_ , and it was really quite infuriating. Tyki worked his jaw to stop from scowling at the man. He didn't want Mana to say no. For once he was completely serious about actually dating. He didn't know if this was all new, or if he simply hadn't realised how he felt until now. Allen had always said he was terrible at connecting the dots…

"I know my previous record isn't appealing," He almost flinched when Mana's frown deepened. "but I'm serious about Allen. Never been more serious in my life actually." He smiled when Allen made a little pleased sound. Mana's face relaxed slightly, turning appraising once more. He tilted his head this way and that, squinting slightly and then straightening. He frowned, then he squinted, then he thought. Finally he settled for a thoughtful frown.

"Okay." He said slowly, Allen perking up beside him. "But you're on trial!" He said immediately after, pointing at him with an angry pout. Tyki couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he nodded.

"Tread carefully~" Neah sung, tossing popcorn at him as he got up and let Mana drag him into the kitchen. Tyki's eye twitched. Allen laughed lightly as he came up and leant into him, Tyki automatically shifting his weight to accommodate the teen.

"You know, we were already practically dating. Just needed to make it official." He said teasingly. Tyki huffed.

"I hope I don't have to get your father's permission for anything else. Making things "official" with him is terrifying." He murmured, eyebrows drawn tight. Allen chuckled, pressing a firm kiss against his lips.

"Worth it?" He asked, voice taking on a slightly husky edge. The man's face smoothed immediately, lips twitching into a smile.

"Definitely." Tyki replied, ducking in for another quick kiss. He couldn't quite stop the terrified noise slipping out when he saw Mana glaring at him from around the wall, Neah behind him wearing a shit-eating grin. Allen laughed.


End file.
